The invention relates to a hearing aid fitting for behind-the-ear hearing aids.
Typical hearing-aid fittings, also known as supporting hooks, are connected with the housing of a behind-the-ear hearing aid, by, for example, a connector that is threaded or clipped. For known hearing-aid fittings, the sound inlet apertures are located on opposing sides of the fittings. The sound inlet apertures provided on both sides allow use of a known fitting independent of whether it serves to connect to a hearing aid worn behind the right ear or one worn behind the left ear.
In the condition as worn, one of the two sound inlet apertures is against the head or hair. Such a solution is unsuitable, because dirt and perspiration, among other things, may enter the aperture facing the wearer""s head. Also, interfering rustling sounds caused by the hair may enter through these sound inlet apertures facing the wearer""s head.
Based on this state of the art, it is the task of the invention to create a hearing aid fitting of the known type so that is suitable as a supporting hook for both ears, and is greatly resistant to contamination of foreign objects as well as unwanted sounds.
With the hearing-aid fitting provided by the invention, the sound inlet aperture facing the head may be plugged by the use of a custom-sealing stopper, while the opposing sound inlet aperture facing outwards remains unplugged. Provision of a sealing stopper also allows the opening of a sound inlet aperture plugged by a sealing stopper when needed. By sealing the aperture, contamination can no longer enter from the head side and the rustling sounds created by the hair are reduced.